


A Missing Headline

by sehyoonscs



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehyoonscs/pseuds/sehyoonscs
Summary: addition to/based on a deleted au





	A Missing Headline

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fit into the au but i got the idea and had to write it down.

The sound from the TV was loud enough to be heard from Donghun’s room. The annoying laughs from the sitcom was getting on his nerves. He couldn’t focus any longer, he slammed his pen to the table and went with hard steps toward his door. He put a grip on the handle and went out. Junhee wouldn't be able to hear if he screamed at him. So he went towards the couch. 

“Can you, I don't know, maybe turn down the fucking volume?”  
Donghun finally had enough.

“Yeah.. Maybe..”

Donghun grabbed the remote from Junhee’s hand and turned the tv off. Junhee tried to take it back but Donghun pulled his hand quickly away from him. He started walking back to his room with the remote.

“Next time don't be so fucking bitchy and i might consider giving it back to you.”

In anger he hid it before sitting down at his desk again. But this time he couldn’t continue. He was all out of ideas. Once he heard Junhee’s door close he went out to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He wanted to avoid the boy as much as possible at this point, incase he yelled at him again. 

Soon enough he was in his bed. The snowy outside made the apartment cold so he slept with an extra blanket. Donghun fell asleep. It wasn't until 2am that he woke up again from a weird sound. The walls were paper thin so he hear everything. He went to look it up.

“D-Donghun..” 

The boy laid on his bed with his hand down his underwear, stoking his junk. He was shocked when Donghun came in and quickly removed his hand. 

“I can explain.”

“I think you moaning my name explains a lot already.”

He turned around to leave the room, when Junhee came rushing after him. He put his hand on Donghun’s shoulder but he wasn’t having it. He turned around, grabbed his arms and slammed him against the wall. He put his hand on his chest and let is slide down, all the way to his underwear. He stroked the outline of his dick.

“Is this what you want?”

Junhee nodded and licked his lips. Donghun let out a sigh and unbuckled his belt. Pants came off quickly as well as his shirt. Hands were everywhere. It satisfied the boy as he just got hornier. Donghun grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. His lips ended up on his neck. Bite marks, hickeys, moans. The boy whimpered by the feeling of the wet tongue on his skin. Donghun switched their positions. 

“Down on your knees, you brat.”

Junhee did as he told him. Slowly pulled down his boxers, as his dick twitched. The boy kissed his thighs, up to his junk. He put one of his balls in his mouth but quickly move over to lick along his length. He stopped at the head to tease him. Pre-cum. Junhee rubbed his finger in it and then licked it off. Donghun put his hand lightly under his chin and pulled him up. Their lips collided as he put a hand down the others boxers. He moved his hand up and down, pleasing the boy. It made him weak so he moved him over to the bed. He pushed him down and jumped on top of him. Turned him over and slapped his ass as hard as possible. Junhee moaned. 

“Oh you like that huh?”

Donghun spread his butt cheeks and licked him. He teased the boy to the point where he almost couldn’t take it anymore. Donghun slowly inserted his middle finger in this ass. Junhee’s body twitched when the other hit his prostate. His hand moved its way to Donghun’s in an attempt to stop him. 

“Please..”  
Junhee said under his breath.

“After what happened today I’m considering putting the fucking remote up your ass.” 

Junhee shook his head in disagreement. And a “no” escaped his mouth. Donghun patted his back implying that he wouldn’t. Instead he pushed his dick in his ass, penetrating him real good. Junhee turned around, so they were facing each other. He then sat up, leaning on his elbow but holding on with his arm hound Donghun’s neck. The other focused his hand on his tiny waist this whole time. He spreads his legs out, sitting down. Junhee sat up for real hugging the other. Donghun stopped moving, so Junhee started. Slowly he rode his dick. Donghun lightly scratch his back. They boy worked so hard. He did good. Donghun was getting close to his climax so he laid him down, lifting his hip if the air and ass off the bed. He penetrated him so fast. Junhee couldn't stop whining. He pulled out and came on the others thigh. Panting. 

“Can I ride your thigh?”

Donghun sat down and spread out his legs again. 

“Go on. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Junhee grabbed both of Donghun’s underarms and started moving. He was pretty close himself which was noticeable. He felt his nipples being flicked. Which made his dick twitch. He moved one of the hands to his dick, while he moved back and forth. He stopped as his body started to shiver. He came on Donghun’s stomach. Donghun stuck his finger in it and liked it off, then went in for a passionate kiss. They both chuckled. 

“I think you have something new to write about now.”


End file.
